Sanctuary
by polkadotmonkey
Summary: As MI6 calls in some favours and the avengers end up baby sitting Alex to protect him from scorpia, things start to unfold about interlinking pasts and just how much trouble and shit a teenager can go through
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the events of TWS but before AOU.**

"Tony"

Tony turned to face the director whose face had appeared on the video link he had installed on one of his machines.

"Hey Fury, why the early morning call, couldn't wait to see me at the meeting today"

"Well that's cancelled, the British intelligence force has been in contact with me, and they have an agent in desperate need of protection. A terrorist organization is on his tail and let's put it this way, he's been shot at over 20 times in the last month. They called in a favour with SHEILD and you and the rest of the team are on guard duty"

"So we're babysitting?"

"That's the essence of it."

"Well this has got to be the easiest mission we've ever had"

"Don't be so cocky Stark, the agency after him, SCORPIA, is next to HYDRA on danger scale."

"Well they haven't killed this guy yet"

"That's more on the agent's part then theirs"

Tony sighed, if this guy was so amazing at evasion then why did he need protection.

"So who is this guy and how long are we tied down with him"

"His names Alex Rider, all information on him is withheld but he does have a partner coming to stay as extra protection, and so you guys can still work, but he's coming later, finishing a mission."

"So working partner not love partner"

"Yes Stark."

"When's this Rider guy coming then?"

"He's supposedly getting to the tower for midday. Wake up the others and make sure they're all there when he gets there. I don't want to give Jones any fuel for SHEILD being incompetent"

"Who? Fury!" tony silently cursed Fury. So they had some guy, who was wanted by a terrorist organization, turning up in 5 hours. He had no idea who this guy was, what he looked like, what his age was, why there was a terrorist group after him. "Jarvis, initiate wake up call."

"Yes sir"

"Try get a message to Jane's place that hammer man needs to get over here"

"Yes sir"

"And, locate all British nationals of male gender. Age 18 or over, and named Alex Rider."

"Am I to assume that this is a private search?"

"Yeah, and hack shields files on this guy"

"Of course sir"

"Thanks Jarvis!"

"Always a pleasure sir"

Alex shuffled slightly from his position lying across the back seats of the car. He wanted to have least a small view of where they were.

"Stay down kid" muttered the driver who was driving round practically any corner they came across.

"The last shot was an hour ago, I'm pretty sure they've lost track of us"

"Not risking it"

"Come on Tom, are you called Tom? You look like a Tom. I've been in this car for the last six hours with you and never asked your name"

"My names Lucas"

"Okay, Lucas. If they were still following us why haven't they shot you?"

There was silence from the front and a grin spread on Alex's face.

"Stay where you are for another half hour and you can pick the CD"

"So I don't have to listen to your 90's stuff anymore?"

"Yes."

"Whatever CD I want"

"Yes" Lucas paused "I'm going to regret this so much aren't I?"

"Wait and see mate" Alex grinned before looking at the watch on his wrist. "What time was I supposed to be at the tower?"

"12"

"It's 2"

"And we have another hours drive"

"You going to call ahead?"

"No, I've worked with these guys before they won't care. And maybe we'd be more on time if you hadn't done a runner within an hour of getting in the car."

"Hey, I was bored. And I thought you needed a bit of a run"

"It took me an hour to track you down. How did you even get on that roof?"

"I'm a good climber. And I wasn't really doing a runner, just a bit of light hide and seek. You know If I was driving us there we'd be there quicker"

"Yes lets also let an unlicensed under aged kid drive, break the speed laws and draw all the attention of any snipers in the next 50 miles. Wouldn't that make this a perfect day?"

"Sounds like fun"

"Alex, stay in the back of this car or so help me…"

"Fine, I guess you have to be boring"

"Well you can sit up now."

"Oh thank God"

"Half an hour left, what do you want to put on."

"Artic Monkeys"

"The band I've been ranting about hating?"

"Exactly"

"You're a little shit aren't you?"

"I've been told" laughed Alex leaning back on the chair happy to extend his back.

 ***Time jump to when they've made it to the tower***

"Well we're only 3 hours late"

Alex paid no attention to Lucas. He was busy trying to estimate the height of the tower.

"Hey Lucas, how many floors are there in the avengers tower? And what floor are we on?"

"100 floors, we're meeting them in the lowest room of their space, room 90"

"I bet you £50 I can get there before you"

"What? ALEX!" The poor man who had been enlisted with Alex watched in panic as the boy climbed up the outside of the building. Already about 20m up. "Shit" he muttered to himself as he grabbed Alex's bags out the bag and rushed inside to the lift where the pass key he had been given clicked the room number to floor 90.

Steve sipped at his coffee as Tony ranted. The guy had been in a bad mood ever since he had found literally no information about a spy named Rider, and the guy being 3 hours late didn't help. Nat and Clint said they had heard of a guy named Alex Rider who had screwed up some organization named SCORPIA but only knew the name.

"Sir, someone has activated the elevator to arrive at this floor. They appear to be late 30's and have a pair of large suitcases with them." Came the bland voice of Jarvis over Tony's rants.

"So this guy chooses to grace us with his presence finally, let's see what he has to say for being so late" muttered Clint. "Although I'm more interested in who the great Alex Rider is"

"Sir there is also a disturbance on the outside of the tower."

"Jarvis, I told you to stop reporting those after the fifth time you woke me up in the night about some birds"

"Apologies Sir"

The elevator doors pinged open and a very tired looking man exited. He had appropriately styled brown hair over his head with a stubble beard. He looked athletic but not heavy. Although Steve had to say the thing that really stuck out was the fact the man looked so exhausted and had a similar look on his face to Fury when Stark was being difficult. Oddly he was looking straight past all of them.

"Hello, you must be Alex, I'm Steve Rogers" he held out a friendly hand, the man looked at him confused before realization took opver his face.

"Oh, I'm not Alex, he" the man pointed at the main window onto a balcony area "is Alex"

The group turned to where the man was pointing and all jaws dropped in shock as they stared at a grinning teenage boy who waved happily at them before mouthing something along the lines of 'can you let me in?'

Stark, who still looked shell shocked pressed a button on a control pad which opened the door. The teenager, Alex, entered.

"Thanks! It was starting to get boring out there. Lucas, you owe me £50"

"I never agreed to that bet"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET ON MY BALCONY!?" yelled Stark

"I climbed up the building." Said Alex, as if he normally climbed 90 stories.

The avengers all looked at each other with confusion. Before finally looking back to the kid.

"You realise that's 90 floors? Right?" questioned Clint slowly.

"You know, I should enter through windows more often, we've seemed to miss out all the age questions" grinned Alex at Lucas, who looked so done.

"Speaking of which, I think I know why there are no files on a spy named Alex Rider. He legally shouldn't be a spy. How old are you anyway, 16? 17?" stated Natasha.

Natasha had originally been shocked at the appearance of a teenager on the balcony but know her brain was trying to think where it knew him from. He looked ridiculously similar, the light brown hair, brown eyes, athletic build, and the good looks. She knew all those features. But couldn't think where from.

"15 actually"

"You mortals use children to fight your battles!?" interrupted Thor looking horrified at the group. He thought back to his own childhood, yes, he and his brother had been trained from a young age as warriors. But he had only gone to war at the Asgardian equivalent of 18, and even then he had snuck along.

"Trust me, this isn't normal. Especially from the British. I thought they were supposed to have better morals then us!" assured Steve.

"I'm going to go. Alex, bags."

"Yeah fine. Bye Tom!"

"Lucas" said a voice from the closing elevator doors.

Alex turned to the group of Avengers.

"Now, the reason we were so late was I wanted a bit of cardio when we first got in the car and SCORPIA tried to kill me again. So I would really appreciate being shown to my room. I am sure you have an entire barrage of questions for me but you'll have to wait until I wake up. "

"Yeah, right this way" motioned Bruce, who was the only one who hadn't said anything in the commotion. Alex grabbed his bags and followed.

He respected the privacy this kid had. He recognised the haunted eyes that gave the kid an older look. He realised the snark and jokes where just a cover for the pain that Alex had experienced. But who was he to pry. He lead him to the lift for the last 10 floors and took him down the main corridor to a turn off which his room was in.

"This is your room, it has three exits, vents, balcony, and normal door. Bathrooms just down the main hall. Sadly as Tony's own floor is having refurbishments done after he practically exploded it you're sharing the floor with Steve and Tony. When you stand at the main corridor Tony is 2 doors down on your left, Steve is 5 doors to your right. Stairs are at the end of the main corridor on both sides…"

"Don't worry about explaining, I'll figure out all the rooms." Interrupted Alex.

"Ok, I'll leave you to get acquainted." Bruce left the room.

Alex waited until he heard the elevator moving to take of the act he was playing. His face dropped to one of emptiness and he lay flat on the double bed they had put in his room. Silently he cursed at his predicament. If MI6 had left him alone none of this would have happened. Jack would be alive, Sabrina's parents would be alive, Sabrina would still be… he swore at himself for thinking of her, it had been 4 months since her death, 5 weeks since he escaped. Or as MI6 liked to say 'was rescued'.

He needed sleep, but didn't want it to come, as it was always joined by nightmares. He hadn't slept for the last three days. But now he could feel it circling him. Finally he let go and sleep claimed him.

 **Pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! And sorry for misspelling Sabina's name! it was about one in the morning and I was in auto mode. Sabina isn't exactly a common name**

 **Anyway, on with the story**

 **Chapter 2**

Tony grumpily pulled himself to bed, he still had nothing of practical use on Alex except he had disappeared just under a year ago after going to live with the Pleasure family. They had all died in a house fire when he disappeared.

Yawning he landed on his bed. Usually by now he would be in bed by request of Pepper, but she was in Europe securing a business deal. It didn't take long to fall asleep. But it didn't take long to wake up either.

He woke drowning in sweat. Slamming the switch for his bedside lamp he sat up, panting, grabbing for Pepper, forgetting she was in Sweden on a business trip. He groaned and wiped the sweat of his face. He was better, better than he had been. He only got nightmares some of the time.

"Sir, do you wish me to contact Miss Potts?" came the voice of his AI system. Miss Potts had insisted that Jarvis have a contact system to her for whenever Tony had a nightmare

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin, grabbing at the gun next to his bed. If he was on his own floor he probably would've accidently called a suit in his moment of panic. But Steve had been adamant that Stark couldn't keep any suits on his floors.

"No Jarvis. I'm fine."

"Of course sir"

"I just need to…" he left the sentence without purpose. He didn't need to do anything. He just had to go back to sleep after calming down. Like Pepper once said when she'd walked in on him avoiding the nightmares by fixing a robot 'you're not a machine Tony, you can't screw in a few bolts and be fine. Wounds heal with time, especially mental ones'.

He sighed and walked to the bathroom door, only to find it was locked, yay.

"Jarvis, unlock the door"

"I can't sir, Captain Rogers disabled all electronic locks on his floor and replaced them with key locks. I believe that the key is in your room, but the hallway entrance to this bathroom is open"

"Dammit Steve… thanks Jarvis"

"A pleasure sir"

Tony walked out into the room and into the hallway, still half awake. But snapping to alertness as a kids scream echoed in the hallway. He ran to the source and charged into the room.

Alex was withering on his bed, muttering and begging at some invisible force before whimpering and screaming. Tony approached with caution, he had to wake the kid up. He knew from experience that he shouldn't but he couldn't bare listening to this kid's pain. Avoiding a flailing arm he gently placed his hand on Alex's arm.

The next thing was quite a blur for Tony. He had a heel collide with his chin and somewhere in the process of being hit more and slammed into he ended up on the floor being strangled. He struggled against his attacker punching at the guys' chest. But his attacker, who he now remembered to be Alex, held strong. He would have attempted to yell for Steve but he could barely breathe.

Thankfully something grabbed Alex and Tony could breathe again. Gasping for breath he looked round to see Alex being held against a wall by Steve, who was saying something to try snap Alex out of his terrified state.

He stood up and heard Steve's voice.

"Alex, you're safe, look at me, I'm not your enemy, Tony is not your enemy, and we're not SCORPIA. You're at the avenger's tower in New York. I'm Steven Grant Rogers, you know me as Steve. He's Anthony uhhhhh…" Steve looked at him for help.

"Edward"

"He's Anthony Edward Stark, you know him as Tony. I cannot emphasise this more. You. Are. Safe."

Tony could see that throughout Steve's rambling Alex's breathing had been steadying. Steve had noticed it too.

"I'm got to let go of you know, ok?" He looked carefully at Alex, Alex nodded. "Ok".

Steve let go of Alex. The three of them stood in complete silence for a few seconds panting and looking at each other. Alex was the first to move. Groaning he slid down the wall he was still leaning on until he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone" he questioned sadly pushing a hand through his hair.

"Well I might have a few bruises but, you didn't really hurt me." Said Tony, looking awkwardly at Steve. Not really knowing what they should do with the miserable teenager on the floor who had just groaned again.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't sweat it, you had a nightmare. I woke you up. You responded the way your body felt it should to protect you." Said Tony dismissively. Trying to make the kid feel better.

"You're not the only one who suffers them here. I have PTSD from the war." Murmured Steve, tony looked at him with shock, he knew the captain suffered but never heard him admit it out loud to anyone.

"And I still get nightmares from flying that nuke through the portal" he said. Tony had no idea why he had said that, only Pepper and Rhodey knew and here he was telling Steve and a boy he had met the day before at two in the morning. "All of us have some mental wound from somewhere, maybe with the exclusion of Thor".

"I was kidnapped with my best friend just over 11 months ago. After she watched her parents get killed, they then tortured both of us and killed her as a way of getting at me. I only escaped 5 weeks ago. I thought I was still there, so I tried to kill you." Said Alex quietly, staring at the ground.

Steve and Tony stared in shock at Alex. Tony had known whatever happened was bad, but whatever those bastards had put him through for, _10 months_ , he probably would be dead by now.

"That's why I'm here, they want to finish what they started. You can't tell the others. Not even your family if you have one. Not the director either. I feel you deserved an explanation after I tried to kill you both. Promise on your life that you won't tell anyone, please."

Tony was almost scared at the stark difference between the Alex he had met earlier and this Alex. Then again, he knew how to wear a mask and pretend everything's fine, when really it's being torn apart. He could recognise what Alex was doing.

"Won't tell a soul." He said

"I promise" said Steve his voice was firm, almost like he was challenging someone to question him.

"Thanks" muttered Alex. "I'm going to get food"

Tony followed the kid out the room.

"You don't have to come with me."

"Sadly, I do. Babysitting duty, remember"

"Fine, but don't expect me to talk"

"Ok"

Tony went and sat on the sofa, switching on the TV as Alex made waffles.

Once he was done Alex came and sat on the other side of the sofa, curling up and chewing on his waffle.

They sat in silence for about 4 hours, communicating through nods and grunts when changing the channel.

Finally Tony switched off the TV and got up. Taking the waffle plate from Alex and walking towards the kitchen.

"Sabina"

Tony instantly stopped, turning to Alex, who hadn't moved from his place on the sofa.

"Her name was Sabina"

Tony nodded, unsure how to react, he wasn't good at emotions. Something he got from his dad.

"The others are going to be up in a while. The assassins will probably do some sparing down here. If you want to go grab a shirt. I keep some of mine in that shelf above the TV if you want to grab one" he said back.

"Thanks" answered Alex, Tony felt like he wasn't just being thanked for offering a shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next two weeks went by relatively normally. Tony set Jarvis to keep an eye on Alex at night. By the end of the week Tony (with Steve's enthusiastic help) had managed to get Alex sleeping nightly, something which he had been adamant about not doing when he first arrived.

It was pretty ironic taking it wasn't uncommon for Tony to stay up 72 hours straight until one of the group found him collapsed on the floor of his workshop.

The others probably would have been trying to help if they knew the situation, they just assumed when they saw Tony (or Steve) walking through the corridors with Alex slung over their shoulder complaining that sleep was unnecessary, that they were just trying to deal with a grumpy teenager.

Alex got well with the others, he would joke round with Thor. Tony still hadn't replaced the table they'd destroyed when Alex had dropped from the vents (which Clint had shown him how to get into much to Tony's irritation) onto Thor's shoulders. Causing them both to stumble laughing onto the table.

Clint taught him everything that irritated Tony, all the hiding places that only he and Natasha knew, how to get into the vents. Also he started training Alex in the firing range. Which wouldn't be so bad but they could spend hours in there and it was right above Tony's workshop (well, garage).

Bruce would spend hours teaching Alex studies after discovering a gap in his education. Alex complained about it but didn't really seem to mind. Usually they went off topic and ended up constructing some weird study which used Tony's robots.

Steve was probably the most casual with Alex, occasionally taking him out in the city for food or just to see the city. Tony didn't really know where they went but reckoned Steve would take him to the quieter areas.

He could barely leave the tower without being noticed. Tony had grown up with the recognition being a son of the 'great Howard Stark' constantly in the public eye. The others (excluding Thor who had grown up in a similar situation to Tony publicity wise) were, although famous, less recognisable. Steve had been a public figure since 1940, and was really bad at dealing with being noticed, he got shy and clamed up, when Tony was with him he instantly took over talking. Steve also had become something of a sex figure. And on more than one occasion had randomly being kissed or groped by inconsiderate women or men. Part of the issue of looking like Steve. He'd got better at being inconspicuous recently.

When they were at the tower Alex helped Steve catch up on pop culture. So far they'd had movie marathons of star wars, twilight (Steve said it couldn't be that bad, Alex needed to prove him wrong), and Harry Potter (that took up an entire day). Also Steve taught Alex self-defence, not that Alex needed it that badly but they both enjoyed it.

Tony himself only saw Alex in the mornings and evenings, or if he needed to try out a device on someone else. Nothing lethal. And if it worked and probably wouldn't cause any issues he gave it to Alex. Currently he'd given Alex a ring which fired enough volts to paralyse someone for a week (it could be lessened), a thing which could melt a fire door in 30 seconds, and a glove that delivered the toxins to knock someone out for 12 hours. That he had been much chastised for using on Alex. In other words Clint punched him in the face, very hard. To be fair Alex had allowed him to use it on him, and had found it funny when he woke up.

The only person in the tower who seemed to have an issue with Alex was Natasha, who avoided the kid at all costs. Alex didn't really notice, but the others did, and when they did talk Natasha was very cold. On asking Clint he had simply said Natasha recognised him from somewhere. But that was no reason for the coldness.

Tony had also set Jarvis to notify either him or Steve if Alex got too destressed, they hadn't had one of those alarms yet, which he was glad about. Alex had nightmares, every night, but calmed down quick enough after he woke up so Jarvis didn't contact them, just told Tony in the morning.

It was all going well.

…

Alex was eating toast when Steve got down into the kitchen carrying his shield after a session in the fighting stimulator Tony had built, it was about 6 and not much of the room was lit.

"I was under the impression that teenagers were supposed to sleep in" he laughed at the groggy looking teenager.

"Yeah well, you guys eat all the food, I like to eat in the mornings" answered Alex through a mouthful of toast. "Plus I get to see Natasha beat up Clint if I'm up this early. Which is funny."

"Oh really, were are they then?"

As if on cue Clint dropped out of a vent and Natasha walked into the room nodding at the pair standing by the breakfast bar.

"Morning Steve." Smiled Clint. "Alex, as usual."

"When else would I get to see you get your ass whipped"

"Aren't you brit's charmers" said Clint sarcastically

"He has a point, and it's fun how you keep coming back for more" smirked Nat

"I'm going to keep coming back till I beat you"

"Well, we all have dreams" smiled Nat

Alex jumped onto the breakfast bar as Clint and Nat started circling each other.

Over the next 30 minutes Steve watched with a grin as Natasha continuously pinned Clint. Not that they weren't evenly matched, in fact if it really came down to a fight between the two it would last for hours probably. They were just sparring, and when Clint didn't have his life in danger his skill decreased massively.

Finally they got serious after about 9 rounds. This one lasted the longest, about 15 minutes. It was brutal, Alex and Steve both found themselves wincing at some of the kicks and hits. Clint got Natasha in a headlock and began dragging her down to the floor. It looked like he had finally won. But right as he was about to pin her she suddenly flipped him over so she was on top of him rather than him on her.

"Nice try" she whispered breathlessly with a smile. Getting up she pulled him to his feet.

"Nearly had you though" he laughed breathlessly

"That's what you think!" she laughed

Steve and Alex couldn't help but grin, the assassins were the most childish people sometimes.

A slow clapping interrupted the happy mood. Instantly the assassins had pulled guns out of somewhere and were pointing them at the dark part of the room. Steve grabbed his shield.

"Alex get behind me. Now"

Alex slid behind him crouching down, sensing the seriousness of Steve's voice.

"Guy's there's someone… oh you know" Tony rushed in wearing the arms of his suit in combination with some pyjama pants.

"Show yourself" demanded Natasha

A figure moved into the light. He was blonde with pale skin and pale blue eyes, he was obviously good looking with distinctly chiselled lips and almost feminine eyelashes. He looked late twenties early thirties. There was a long straight and distinctive scar along his neck that could have been drawn with a ruler. His body was in perfect physical condition. He carried a smirk and had his hands held up.

"I must say, you have defiantly become more human since I last saw you Miss Romanova" **_(for those who don't known this was Natasha's original surname before she used Romanoff)_** the man's voice had a thick Russian accent.

He felt Alex shift behind him. "Stay down Alex" he murmured.

"Heard you were dead Gregorovich" said Clint threating. Alex shifted again, Steve nudged him"

"Ah, Barton, the archer. Shame how rumours start up so quickly."

"Well we can make it a truth" spat Clint

Gregorovich threw back his head in a laugh. "I do hope those gun shots have healed" he grinned

"Same for you"

"Yassen?" questioned Alex loudly stepping out from behind Steve.

"Dear Alex Rider, it is nice to see you in good health after your recent ordeal" smiled Yassen.

…

Natasha was confused. How the hell was Gregorovich alive? Sometimes rumours get spread, but Yassen had been gone too long for just some basic rumour. And how did he know Alex?

"Why are you here Yassen?" hissed Alex

"To wish you a happy birthday"

"What?"

"Would you believe it that today, 16 years ago, your father called me to say that you had been born?" smiled Yassen

"What?"

"We got on well, and this was at a point he was acting under SCORPIA, he knew already that I had seen your mother pregnant"

Alex looked shocked.

"I'm sure this is all very important but how do you know Alex, and how do you know his father?" interrupted Natasha.

Yassen looked at her confused but entertained. "My, you have lost your touch. He is practically the mirror image of his father. You had rather a lot of close calls with him if I remember correctly, stared down his barrel" He studied her face to see if there was any connection. "My, Natalia. You really are lost" he laughed.

"Who's his father Gregorovich!?" demanded Clint, hating this game Yassen was playing.

"One moment archer" hissed Yassen "I was going to give her a rather obvious clue" he turned back to her "he gave me this" Yassen motioned to the scar on his neck. Instantly all the pieces clicked.

"Hunter" she whispered.

"Otherwise known as John Rider, from MI6"

"Hunter was…" she looked at Yassen for conformation

"A double agent, not that I knew at the time I was told of Alex's existence. I did eventually find out. That was a very complicated set of events."

"This whole time you've been alive?" stammered Alex. "And you never even thought to contact me?" he sounded hurt.

"Alex…" murmured Yassen

"After sending me to SCORPIA? You're the reason I'm in this whole mess!" Alex stormed up to Yassen, Natasha watched warily as did Clint, who had thrown a look at Steve and Tony not to interfere. "Sab… she's dead because of you!" Alex went to punch Yassen, but Yassen caught his arm.

Clint moved to intervene but Natasha grabbed him.

"Alex, you must understand I had absolutely no intention of the events of the last year and a half, when I told you to find SCORPIA I genuinely believed myself dying. I did not intends for you to discover them how you did, I did not intend for you to be manipulated how you were, I did not intend for them to come after you. I am so sorry about your friend. I did not know she was there. I would have created a way to stop them doing what they did if I had." He studied Alex's face as he talked, gripping his arm, "I am sorry"

"Let go of my arm" choked Alex, who was on the verge of tears.

"You need to calm down" said Yassen softly

"No I don't, I need …" Alex broke down, Yassen instantly gripped the crying teen close to his chest, one hand wrapped round the teen, the other stroking his hair.

Natasha motioned for the others to leave. Clint and Tony did so grudgingly, as Clint did she told him not to call Fury. Natasha had to glare down Steve before he too left.

Silently she turned back to the pair Yassen had placed a sleeping Alex on the sofa, sitting on the arm and stroking the teen's hair. He held his finger to his lips motioning for quiet.

"No, you're not getting off that easily." She whispered

"He needs sleep, he's exhausted" hissed Yassen

"Tough, now tell me everything. Quietly. And convince me why I shouldn't yell for Clint to call Fury right now."

Yassen scowled, then explained everything from killing Ian Rider, to setting off the chain of events which allowed Alex to escape SCORPIA and for MI6 to know his location.


End file.
